


A Christmas Happy Ending

by Ultra



Series: A Literati Christmas - This Is Now [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory, Jess, Ella, and a Christmas happy ending.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: A Literati Christmas - This Is Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229519
Kudos: 16





	A Christmas Happy Ending

_December 2019_

It just made sense to make their family completely official. Not that it sounded romantic when said that way and Rory was glad when Jess had found better words. She knew he loved her, she never doubted it. She also knew he loved Ella, he would hardly have adopted her as his own if he didn’t.

Today was the day when they became a true family, not because of the adoption or because it made things simpler, but because they wanted to, because Rory and Jess could not think of a better way to spend this Christmas than pledging their lives to each other forever.

“Jess, you are the most amazing guy. When I first met you, I had no idea this was where we would end up, but I did know you were going to be someone special in my life. It has taken us a long time to get here, so many bumps in the road, I lost count a long time ago, but we made it, eventually.

“You have always been there for me. You changed my life in ways I never could’ve predicted. You are the best boyfriend, the best father, and I know you’re going to be the best husband too. I love you so much, Jess Mariano, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

It was a struggle to get to the end of her well-practised but heartfelt speech. Rory thought she could handle it, but standing across from Jess in the gazebo in town square, surrounded by all her family and friends, it was too perfect, too much. It was at least some comfort to know he was struggling with it too. For a guy that was usually so stoic and together, the emotion was clear on his face as he made his own vows next.

“Rory, I don’t even know where to start. That first day we met, I don’t know exactly what it was about you, but I just knew you were it for me, right away. Maybe it was your beautiful blue eyes or the way you were so determined to make me a part of this crackpot town. Maybe it was your book collection,” he joked, smirking hard. “But seriously, you were like no other girl I had ever met, you believed in me even when I couldn’t believe in myself, and I knew, without question, you were always the one for me. That never changed.

“I love you so much, it has been known to make me do crazy things, but I don’t regret a single minute that I have spent with you, in pursuit of you, or doing nutty things because of you. You and Ella, you’re my entire world and you always will be. Always.”

Rory swallowed hard, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as Jess completed his speech. She barely heard Reverend Skinner pronounce them husband and wife, but she knew she so wanted to kiss the groom already. They were in each other’s embrace within a split second and didn’t come up for air for quite some time.

“Well,” said Jess when they finally parted, “that part still works,” he said, dark eyes sparkling in the winter sunlight.

“Oh, yeah,” Rory agreed, smiling brightly.

Lorelai and Luke were suddenly by them, with Ella who happily grabbed onto both Mommy and Daddy, gabbling away happily, while all the other guests applauded and cheered.

“We need to get everybody over to the inn already,” said Lorelai, visibly shivering. “Christmas wedding, real romantic and pretty, but oh my God, so cold!”

She started to move away, instructing the crowd to move their butts, as Luke scooped up Ella and followed along behind her. Jess moved to go too, getting down two steps of the gazebo before he realised Rory wasn’t coming along.

“Come on, Mrs Mariano,” he said, looking back at her with a smile. “You’ll freeze out here.”

“I’m not cold” she promised him, glancing around at all her loved ones and then finally at Jess as she placed her hand into his own. “I am so warm and so happy. This is... it’s the best Christmas ever,” she said, happy tears in her eyes once again.

“Can’t argue with that,” Jess agreed, pulling on her hand until she stepped down to his level. “Merry Christmas, Rory” he said, his hand at her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Jess,” she replied in kind as they shared one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings to you and yours, as is applicable, and a very Happy New Year too :)


End file.
